The Unofficial Official Little Sister
by scissor-lover
Summary: Holiday Potter was left in the abusive care of the Dursleys where she is treated like a slave. One night her magic reacts to her wish for someone to stay by her side and suddenly her life becomes just the tiniest bit happier, but when Magic decides enough is enough Holiday finds herself away from the Durselys and with Ikuto! brotherly!Ikuto manipulative!Dumbles living!Potters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the book series Harry Potter or the anime/manga Shugo Chara if I did I would not be writing fanfiction about them

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Dursely were happy to say that they were perfectly normal people. Their house looked like every other house on the street, and they had a completely normal son. Mr. Dursely held a perfectly respectable job in Grunnings, a company that sells drills, and Mrs. Dursley, like any other wife on the block, gossiped and minded the house. However there was just one blemish, a small stain in their perfectly normal lives, and that stain went by the name of Holiday Potter. The daughter of Petunia's freakish older sister and her equally freakish husband had wound up at their doorstep one morning after they got themselves killed. Now the Dursley family was stuck with the girl and could not get rid of her. That did not mean, that the residents could not get a form of 'payment' from the freak for _graciously_ allowing her to stay in their home.

PRESENT DAY

A small girl woke up the next morning to her aunt's shrill voice yelling at her to get up. When she sat up on her "bed" (which was really a pile of old blankets) she hit her head on a railing for you see, this little four year old girl slept in a cupboard under the stairs. She stared up at the ceiling blinking until she ran a hand through her black as night hair and let out a sigh while rubbing her emerald green eyes. This girl went by the name of "Freak" by her relatives, but her real name was Holiday Potter. Holiday was by no means stupid; in fact she was a bloody genius! However, she was never allowed to get better grades than Dudley her cousin so she made it her goal to learn everything there was to learn but not show it to others. Now at the age of four, she could both speak and write in English, Spanish, Japanese, French, Italian, Latin, Chinese, and Greek. She was above what was the norm for prodigies! None of this however mattered to her aunt and uncle who both believed it was due to her freakish powers which she discovered when she was two years of age. She realized it to be magic, the thing that her family so strongly denied was real, but undoubtedly knew it was. Holiday Potter knew she was different even if she was not allowed to speak with the other children. She could feel it in her gut, but her magic and knowledge never stopped the beatings or the starvation she faced daily. Now however she needed to get up and prepare breakfast so she quickly dressed in a shirt easily six times her size and a pair of ripped and torn up shorts which acted as long pants for her. She waited until the latch on her cupboard came undone and then crawled out. She headed for the kitchen and began to make the breakfast for her overly large cousin and uncle, who in her opinion looked like pigs with blonde hair, and her boney aunt, who reminded her of a horse. She prayed that she wouldn't burn the food again but luck was not on her side again because just as the bacon began to turn black her aunt slapped her so hard she fell to the ground with the still hot pan landing on her hand. Holiday didn't dare make a sound because that ended up with more beatings, but when her uncle kicked her in the stomach it was too much and she cried out and fainted. She vaguely recalled her cousin laughing at her form with her aunt and uncle looking proud of their son.

The next time Holiday woke up she found herself in her cupboard. When she looked out the little slots in the door she saw that it was night. She sighed and knew that this was going to be one of those weeks where her relatives were particularly hard on her basing on their reactions this morning. 'Why are they so mean to me? I haven't done anything wrong to them, and I never even met my parents before.' Holly sighed and thought back on her treatment from her relatives wincing at the fact that one of the main things she remembered was pain, lots and lots of pain. She stared at the moon through the slots on her cupboard door and pleaded with everything she had for someone or anyone to come and save her, or at the very least keep her company at night so that she could forget her miseries. With that dreary sentiment still in her heart, she fell asleep with that dream still firmly placed in her head and heart that some day her wish would come true. If only she knew how effective that wish was that night.


	2. Chapter 2

When Holiday woke up the next morning, she felt something on her stomach and looked down to see what it was. She was surprised to see five colorful eggs lying there and even more surprised when she picked one up and found it to be warm like something was going to hatch from it. She did not know what to make of the eggs so she carefully placed them in a small corner of her bed and covered them with her blanket. She then began to search for her magic core. The first time she did this was by accident when she was trying to stop herself from bleeding to death, and her magic wrapped itself around her and stopped the bleeding for her surrounding her in a green glow. She fell unconscious and 'saw' a massive floating green orb surrounded by tendrils of multicolored strings of magic. Then she heard a soothing voice greet her and began to tell her about magic and that she was in her magic core which was very powerful giving her the power to communicate with her. That was the day that Holiday fully connected with her magic and learned that she was not in fact a worthless freak.

Holiday finally found her core which she fondly called Miss Magic and asked 'Miss Magic can I talk to you for a moment please?' asked Holiday in her head. '_Of course my dear child. What seems to be troubling you when the sun has yet to even rise in the horizon?' _Miss Magic asked. 'I found these strange eggs on my chest this morning and I do not know what to make of them. Do you by any chance know what they are?'_ 'What you have dear child are called shugo chara eggs. They are born from the heart desires and wishes made by children everywhere. The other night when you prayed for someone to help you and keep you company, the heart eggs inside of you must have heard your pleas and came out to be born. From each of those eggs a being known as a shugo character will be born with characteristics of something you want for yourself. They are the embodiment of your potential and wishes. Do you understand Holiday?'_ 'Yes Miss Magic I believe I understand. So from these eggs small people will be born that will keep me company?' Holiday heard Miss Magic chuckle lightly, _'That is correct my child. Do not let your "family" touch them however for that will only lead to trouble'_ 'Alright Miss Magic. I will be careful.' _'Very good Holiday, and could you please do something for me?' _'Yes?'_ 'Please smile before you leave'_ with that Holiday smiled and said goodbye to her magic and came out of her core scape. When she looked back at the eggs she examined them more closely. The first egg was red and gold and had a picture of a proud lion in the front and a small golden ball with wings on the back. The second egg was green and silver and had a picture of a snake on the front and cauldron on the back. The third egg was blue and bronze and had an eagle on the front and a book on the back. The fourth egg was yellow and black and had a badger on the front and shield on the back. The fifth egg was mainly black with red, green, blue, and yellow designs on the top and bottom. However, there were no pictures on the egg's surface. When Holiday finished admiring the eggs she placed them safely into a small box she filled with her bed and got dressed. When the cupboard was opened she stepped out and started her routine of chores and beatings all over again, but now she had hope for friends which made her just the little bit happier.

THE NEXT DAY

Holiday was cleaning the living room when her uncle came crashing through the door obviously drunk. When Holiday saw this she slowly backed away because whenever her uncle was drunk he got more violent, but the movement did not go unnoticed by her uncle. "YOU! YOU DIRTY LITTLE FREAK! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! I LOST MY JOB BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A WORTHLESS FREAKSHOW THAT HAS NO PARENTS!" Vernon screamed at her before running at her to only smack her so hard she went flying into a wall. Holiday held in her tears and screams as her uncle repeatedly smashed her into the wall and punched her ribs. Over and over and over again until he final gave one last kick to the stomach and slammed her leg on to the ground shattering the bone. He then grabbed her by her blood stained black hair and threw her into the cupboard and yelled at her that she was not to come out for a week and could die for all he cared. When Holiday was thrown into her cupboard she finally recognized the pain and tears began to blur her vision and she could just make out Miss Magic's voice. _'My child! Are you alright? Please do not die here! I should have taken you away from this place before something of this magnitude could happen to one of only four years of age! I shall heal you child do not cry.' _Holiday could feel Miss Magic's comforting warmth spread throughout her body and slowly heal her broken ribs and leg. Soon all she could feel was a dull throbbing in her back and legs. _'Holiday I am going to get you out of here, do not worry, but I cannot bring the eggs unless they hatch first. Can you try to wake the charas within the eggs?'_ 'I-I-I w-will t-t-try Miss Magic' Holiday turned her body ever so carefully and had the eggs float towards her out stretched hands. 'Please wake up everybody; I don't want to leave you here. I want to leave and be happy like other people, so please come out so you can come with me. Miss Magic says she will help and she never breaks her promises, so please-please I want to meet you guys,' said Holiday. Then the eggs began to glow and one by one a small pop was heard and small people came out of the eggs. **"You have called us young child and we have come forth. We will join you in your escape for it hurts us to not be able to help you. We are your shugo charas Holiday. We will follow you to the end." **Holiday smiled and whispered "I'm so glad I have friends now. Miss Magic please take me away…" and with that she passed out and the five shugo charas looked at her fondly before carefully putting their hands on her head and Miss Magic whisked them all away with a muffled 'pop!' sound completely bypassing the wards around the house set up by a lemon sucking old coot designed to suppress and contain Holiday.


	3. Chapter 3

SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN

Ikuto Tsukiyomi, now age 12, was walking down the road with his shugo chara Yoru. "Hey Ikuto-nya~ let's get some food," said the cat like shugo chara. Ikuto sighed before saying "Yoru all you ever think about is food, how to get food, and catnip," he deadpanned. "That's not true-nya~! I think about some really deep stuff too nya~!" yelled Yoru. "Hai, hai," sighed Ikuto. What he wouldn't give to have something interesting happen right now so he wouldn't be so bored! Just then his wish was answered when he saw a flash of red, green, blue, and yellow light in an alleyway up ahead. Naturally being the curious little cat that Ikuto was he had to find out what it was that made the light, so he ran over there ignoring Yoru's protests about something weird happening. When Ikuto rounded the corner and walked into the alley imagine his surprise when he saw a small half beaten and starved little girl that didn't look much older than two years old holding a small box and apparently talking to nothing? He didn't waste time though because he hated to see kids in pain even if he made Utau and Tadase cry every now and then. He went over to the little girl who immediately looked up at him with a scared and guarded look in her eyes. He slowly lowered himself onto his knees and looked at the girl. She had midnight black hair and the most vibrant emerald green eyes he had ever seen in his life. He carefully said "What's your name kitten?" She stared at him for a moment in confusion before saying in what he believed was English **"You are speaking in Japanese right?"** Startled that this little girl who looked no older than two in her giant clothing speak in such a cold and calm voice made him blink before replying back in English **"Yes I was speaking Japanese. Tell me little girl, who are and where are your parents?"** She looked at Ikuto for a moment before speaking in fluent Japanese "You do not need to speak in English because I can see that it makes you uncomfortable. I am perfectly fine speaking in your native language so you can stop speaking English, and to answer your question you must first answer me this. Where am I right now?" Ikuto was thoroughly shocked that a girl so small could speak such fluent Japanese when she was obviously a foreigner but answered her anyway, "You're in an alleyway in suburban Tokyo." "Hmmm…I wonder why Miss Magic brought me here of all places…!" She looked up just in time to see Yoru come flying into the alley and land on Ikuto's head. "There's another one! This one looks like a cat too!" yelled the girl only to end in a coughing fit with blood coming out of her mouth. "Hey are you okay little girl?" asked Ikuto worried. "I-I am n-not a l-l-little g-girl! I'm four and three quarters years old!" said the girl. Ikuto was shocked because Tadase was only 7 years old now going onto 8 and he looked huge compared to the girl! While he continued to stare at the girl she continued to stare back or more exactly at Yoru now resting on his head. "You never told me your name little girl," Ikuto said. "Ummm…alright, my name is Holiday Potter. I am from England and I want to hold the little cat on your head," finished Holiday. Ikuto was shocked because 1. She gave him her full name 2. She was from England and 3. She could see Yoru and wasn't the least bit surprised. Yoru was surprised too because this little girl could see him and acted like it was perfectly normal. All of a sudden they heard a small ding noise and the girl's eyes glazed over for a second before returning to focus and staring at Ikuto with now fearful eyes. "P-p-please d-d-don't h-hurt m-me, I-I did-didn't mean t-to be r-r-rude mister," Holiday squeaked out. Ikuto was in shock and call it instinct if you will but he gently grabbed the girl named Holiday into a hug. She seemed to stiffen at the physical contact, but after he didn't do anything except hold her she began to relax a little. After a few minutes Holiday began to cough again and brought up a lot more blood this time. Ikuto didn't notice at first but when he saw what was coming out of the girl's mouth he lifted her up and ran to the nearest hospital. He didn't know why but he felt like he needed to help the girl and he was never one to go against his instincts.

AT THE HOSPITAL

When Ikuto burst through the doors holding a small child coughing up blood the doctors were immediately on alert and rushed to see what was wrong with her. Ikuto told them that he found the girl in an alley and when she started to cough up blood he rushed her here. The doctors quickly sent her into the ICU and would not let Ikuto see her no matter what. After seven hours passed the doctor in charge of Holiday's operation came out. He had a grim look on his face and Ikuto feared the worst. The doctor asked who was in charge of Holiday being here and Ikuto stood up and was informed that she would live and was stable. However, she would not let go of the box she was holding and no one could get her to let go, but it still went relatively well. Then he turned very serious and asked Ikuto if he really found Holiday in an alley and when he replied yes the doctor sighed. "When we took her in to be scanned we found damage, a lot of damage. She has scars as old as two years and as new as a few days old, some wrongly repaired bones which we needed to break and reset, bruises all over her back and stomach, and she is malnourished, dangerously so that we can't even understand how she survived all these years. On a brighter note, she seems to have a very strong heart so she will live," the doctor said. "We were going to keep her here for another week just to make sure, but by the rate that she's healing, she could be out in a few days." Ikuto released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and sighed in relief. She was going to be okay. 'Wait why am I so worried about this little girl?' Ikuto asked himself. 'Because she reminds you of all those times where you felt helpless and vulnerable,' said a voice. 'Well, whatever, I'm not going to let her out on her own after this,' Ikuto thought. He asked the doctor if he could see Holiday and he was given the okay.

HOLIDAY'S ROOM: ROOM 513

Ikuto walked up to the door and was about to enter when he heard a voice or really two voices. One of them he recognized as Holiday's while the other one he did not, but it seemed to be speaking in Japanese as well so he could hear the conversation. _'My dear child, I am sorry that I had to teleport you to an alley, but there was no other safe place for me to transport you to. Your wounds on the other hand should finish healing by tomorrow night.' _'It's okay Miss Magic. You got me away from those horrid people that others call my family and for that I am thankful, but why Tokyo, Japan of all places?" _"It is the only place that I knew of that had a large collection of people with the same shugo charas as yourself. That kind blue haired child that brought you here for medical treatment also has one. Now speaking of that child…"_ The next thing Ikuto knew he was inside the room and was facing Holiday who was cowering behind her blankets and a tall elegant woman wearing a flowing white dress that seemed to blow around her by invisible breezes. She was beautiful but seemed wise and ancient at the same time. _"Child, tell me what is your name?" _asked Miss Magic. "…My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi," replied Ikuto after a short pause. _"Well then young Ikuto, I thank you for helping my child Holiday. You have a shugo chara as well do you not?"_ asked Miss Magic. "Yes I do. Yoru come out here," said Ikuto as Yoru came out of his pocket and stared at the ghostly woman in front of him before gasping and hurriedly bowing and saying " I am honored by your presence Lady Magic nya~" said Yoru perfectly serious which shocked Ikuto because Yoru was anything but respectful and serious. _"Calm yourself Yoru. I wish only for your answer in something that I must confirm," _said Lady Magic. "Of course, I will answer your question Lady," answered Yoru. _"This town and place, is it safe for me to leave my child here with her shugo charas? I will always be with her but I am not always outside of her core very often, so answer me, will she be safe? Are there shugo chara bearers here that would harm her?"_ she asked. "Yes Lady, there are other children that bear shugo charas that may wish her harm in the future but there are also many more bearers who will not nya~. However, I do not think it is wise to leave the child on her own. She will need someone to care for her and her needs nya~," said Yoru. Just then Ikuto said "I would be willing to take the girl to live with me Lady Magic. I have only known her for so long but I feel as if I should protect her." Lady Magic nodded at his statement and turned to Holiday who remained silent throughout the whole exchange. _"What do you think my child? Do you want to stay here with this boy? I cannot provide you with food or water for my magic must stay within you until you reach the age of six. Will you accept?"_ asked the Lady. Slowly and carefully Holiday looked at Ikuto and then at Yoru who waved at her as she looked at him which made her duck back beneath the covers and received a light glare from the Lady, but she slowly and quietly said "If that is what you wish for me to do Miss Magic I will stay with Tsukiyomi-san." _"Alright child, I must go back to your core now, so do not forget to meditate to control yourself." _She then turned to Ikuto. _"I am entrusting you with my child Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Do not fail me for she has been through much," _and with that she was gone. Ikuto then turned to Yoru and asked him about his serious and respectful attitude toward the woman. "Ikuto-nya~ that woman was Lady Magic. She is the literal MOTHER of ALL magic. Shugo charas are made from the wishes and dreams of kids, but she is the one who provides the power for us to be born. She is the mother of all shugo chara, but I think people used to call her Mother Nature or something," said Yoru. Ikuto was shell shocked because that powerful deity was living in such a small child and seemed to be very fond of her too. "If Lady Magic chose to be tied to that girl over there than she has to have a very large magical core, and she was probably favored by Lady Magic when she was a baby nya~," said Yoru. "…Yoru?" came a small voice. Ikuto and Yoru turned to see Holiday looking at Yoru with pleading eyes with her hands outstretched. "Alright Holiday, but just this once nya~" said Yoru to which Holiday happily nodded her head furiously as Yoru floated to her and landed in her out stretched hands. When he landed Holiday carefully brought him towards herself and carefully hugged him being sure not to squish him. Then the box that Holiday had put down beside her to hug Yoru opened and five pairs of eyes looked out. "HOLIDAY! ARE YOU OKAY?" They all shouted at once. Holiday merely smiled and nodded at the five shugo charas and put Yoru down to hug the five other charas. "Thank you for coming out of your eggs everybody," whispered Holiday as Ikuto stared at the five shugo charas stunned. "Alright! Now that you're not in danger of dying let's introduce ourselves!" shouted the shugo chara to the right. He was wearing a red and gold tie and black robe with a small lion on the upper right part of his chest, a pair of black jeans underneath, a red t-shirt, and white sneakers. He had red hair and proud, brown eyes daring people to challenge him. "My name is Godric! I was born from your hope to be brave and strong!" shouted the little shugo chara. Next the one wearing a green and silver tie and black robe with a small snake on the upper left side of his chest, a pair of black slacks, green shirt, and black shoes. He had dark green hair and black eyes that glinted with cunning and promises of revenge if wronged. "My name is Salazar. I was born from your wish to be cunning and ambitious," said Salazar regally. The next one was female and wore a blue and bronze tie and a black robe with an eagle on the upper right side of her chest, a pair of dark brown slacks, dark blue long sleeved shirt, and bronze colored shoes. She had long blue hair tied in a braid and a pair of light brown almost yellow eyes that seemed wise beyond her years. "My name is Rowena. I was born from your love of knowledge and wisdom," she said calmly. The fourth shugo chara was also a female and wore a yellow and black tie and a black robe with a badger on the upper left part of her chest, a pair of blue jeans, a long yellow shirt, and black sneakers. She had golden yellow hair in a low ponytail with some stray hairs on the sides of her face and warm black eyes that spoke of undying loyalty. "My name is Helga. Nice to meet you! I was born from your wish of loyalty," she said happily. Then seven heads turned to the last shugo chara that had been extremely quiet ever since Holiday had hugged them. This one was a boy and wore a silver gray t-shirt, black jeans, and white and black sneakers. He had a head full of inky black unruly hair and shocking emerald green eyes much like Holiday's hair and eyes. His eyes spoke of untold truths and secrets yet still seemed to be more observant than others. He was currently listening to music from a pair of headphones on his head until Rowena walked up behind him and smacked him with a book that came out of nowhere. The still nameless shugo chara fell a couple inches and started to rub his head before floating back up and taking off his headphones. He looked and everyone and asked "What?" this made everyone either fall backwards or sweat drop. "Just introduce yourself idiot!" shouted Godric. "Oh right, sure why not? Alright then, my name is Harry and I was born just because I was needed," said the newly named Harry. No one said anything until Holiday spoke up in a timid voice and asked "What do you mean that you were born because you were needed?" Harry smiled and looked fondly at her before saying "Well dear little sister I am the embodiment of the subconscious of one Harry Potter and he is actually your older brother by I believe six years. Right now he's living with your parents and I know that Lady Magic already explained about how your parents survived Voldemort right?" he asked. Holiday just nodded and let him continue. "Well, Harry knows he has a little sister because when he was six you were born. However, Lord Voldemort was looking for your brother because he is part of a prophecy to defeat him, and because your family didn't want you to get hurt they asked Dumbledore to send you somewhere safe. They did tell him NOT to send you to Petunia and her horrid family, but he didn't listen and sent you there anyway, the senile old man. Your parents did everything they could to get you back, but Dumbledork warded the house so they couldn't go anywhere near it. Well, since then Harry has learned he is way too crazy and only cares about the "greater good" and tried to make you mendable to his will. Fortunately, Harry warned your parents and now the three of them are safe. Oh and I have a message from Harry. "My little sister, I'm sorry I could not be there for you while you had to live with Petunia and Vernon, but it is not yet safe for you to come back to us. Mum and dad send their love and I hope you can forgive us. I hope your life gets better especially with lil' Harry here looking after you, and yes I know what shugo chara are because I have one too. You're a smart girl Holly I knew that from the beginning so I wish you luck. I love you. Your brother, Harry."" Half way through the message, Holiday began to cry, but not because of Dumbledore, Voldemort hunting her family, her parents sending her away, or even the fact she couldn't be with them. She already knew these things. No, she was crying because she now knew that her brother still cared and loved her no matter what and would always be there for her. Soon after she fell asleep and four shugo charas crawled in next to her with the fifth keeping watch over his little sister like he promised the original. Ikuto smiled slightly at the scene and silently crept away nodding to the watching shugo chara and promised to be back tomorrow to visit Holiday.


	4. Chapter 4

Holiday was finally allowed out of the hospital three days later, and is currently holding onto Ikuto's back as he carried her to his house. When they got there, Holiday quietly slipped off and stood behind Ikuto as he opened the door because he had warned her about something or rather twp someones. When the doors wasn't even an inch open, two blurs of blonde hair flew out the door and tackled Ikuto to the ground. "IKUTO!" "IKUTO-NII-SAN!" "WHERE WERE YOU FOR THE PAST THREE DAYS?" the two blurs turned out to be a 7 year old Tadase Hotori and an 11 year old Utau Hoshina. They were currently kneeling on Ikuto's chest and stomach demanding answers with tears in their eyes. "Ite…Utau, Tadase, get off of me you're bruising my rib cage," said Ikuto wincing ever so slightly.

Meanwhile, Holiday took refuge behind the hedges with her shugo charas when they saw three more shugo charas hovering over Tadase and Utau's heads. "Harry nii-san are those shugo charas too?" asked Holiday quietly. The five shugo charas chuckled before Harry replied "Yes Holly, they have shugo charas too." They continued to watch from behind the hedges before Ikuto looked around and noticed Holiday, or Holly as he started to call her, wasn't there anymore. "Look what you did! You scared Holiday off right when she was starting to like me," sighed Ikuto. Tadase and Utau shared confused looks until Utau asked "Who's Holiday Ikuto? Is she your girlfriend because if she is…" Utau got cut off by Ikuto walking over to the hedges that Holiday was hiding in and calling out "Holly? You in there? I know you're in there. Come on, they won't hurt you, I promise." He stretched out his hand towards the bushes like one would do if they were approaching a scared animal. The two behind Ikuto heard some rustling before a small girl that looked about 2 stepped out and latched herself on to Ikuto's leg and stared at the two unfamiliar faces.

The five shugo charas were hiding in the blue jacket that Holiday was wearing that Ikuto bought her as a 'welcome to the family' gift. When Utau saw the small girl in oversized clothes she instantly recognized the signs of abuse that they learned about in school and smiled kindly at the girl, she guessed was named Holiday, who hid her face deeper into her hood and crept further behind Ikuto. Tadase was still confused until Ikuto told them to go inside while he showed Holiday her new room. He came back out later and told them everything. From how she appeared, her above average intelligence, her relatives' abuse, her powers, Lady Magic, and her shugo charas. "She has 5 shugo charas?!" They were both shocked because that small girl who turned out to be 4, close to 5, years old held so much power and potential and could very possibly be one of the most powerful people on the planet right now. Even Tadase who was only 7 understood the amount of power she had.

When they heard about how her aunt and uncle treated her they were horrified and angry that someone could do such a thing to a child. Ikuto heard the whole story from Holiday herself over the past few days and he could honestly say that if he saw those people he would kill them right on the spot. Utau and Tadase now joined him in that sentiment.

When they all calmed down Utau asked him "So what are you going to do now?" "I'm pretty sure I can call in some favors and adopt her," Ikuto said already thinking about who he needed to call. "But Ikuto-nii-san, you're only 12 years old! No one would let you adopt a four year old girl!" Ikuto smirked making a shiver go down the two's spines. It was never good for anyone when Ikuto smirked like that. "Didn't you two just hear me? I said I was going to call in some favors." The two both took a step back and sweatdropped. 'That's never a good answer coming from Ikuto-nii-san…'

The three of them agreed that the best choice of action would be for Ikuto to adopt her as his sister/daughter. Legally she would be his daughter, but she would be more of a little sister than anything. Utau decided that she would be the little girl's older sister and Tadase her older brother, and all three promised to protect and spoil the girl as much as they wanted because, even though they only knew her for a short period of time, they knew she was a sweet and caring girl that they all felt attached to already. With that Ikuto got the paperwork (no one asked how because they wanted to live) and the three of them spent the night at Ikuto's house with their new little sister Holiday.

ONE MONTH LATER: SEPTEMBER

In that one month that Holiday lived with Ikuto, she became used to physical contact and overcame some of her shyness so she smiled more now, but was still extremely cautious of everyone except for Ikuto, Utau, Tadase, and their shugo charas Yoru, El, Il, and Kiseki. Tadase started third grade while Utau started seventh and Ikuto eighth meaning that the three of them were not home a lot with Holiday even if they wanted to be because they had to go to school (even if they sometimes snuck away during lunch and recess to eat with Holiday who turned out to be an amazing cook from all her time with the Dursleys).

The four of them and their shugo charas never talked about Holiday's old life because it brought back bad memories that seemed to terrify Holiday and made her close back up again until her shugo charas could bring her out again. Utau loved the little girl and often snuck her snacks and candies whenever she saw her because in her opinion the girl was far too frail and thin for her age. She also helped Holiday buy new clothes which consisted of t-shirts (since Lady Magic got rid of the bruises), black and blue jeans, some jackets, and a new pair of red, green, blue, and yellow sneakers. Utau honestly thought of the girl as her little sister and took to calling her Ho-chan.

Ikuto also grew to be even more protective and fond of his daughter/sister. He could not imagine the house without her quiet yet prominent presence to it and would protect her to the end. He gave her one of the five bedrooms there. Two of which were often used by either Utau or Tadase when they came to visit and play with Holiday. Ikuto also took a liking to talking to Holly while they walked in the park because he had to admit that the girl made much better conversation than half his grade. He could often be found smiling down at the little girl and chuckling quietly as she played or talked.

Tadase also grew very close to the Holly and spent a lot of time with the little girl. He came over all the time and each time she would ask him what he learned from school and if he would teach it to her. He of course did, and was astounded by the genius that was Holiday because even though she was only four and he was seven, soon to be eight, she understood everything and retained it. He became the girl's at home tutor and taught her everything he knew. The other times they were together were in the park on the swings or just watching the clouds float by. Holiday became very happy once she joined their little family and had her name changed to Holiday Potter-Tsukiyomi. She even started to chara change from time to time with her shugo charas and sometimes became as bold as Godric, as cunning as Salazar, as wise as Rowena, as loyal as Helga, or as annoy-oops I mean, as relaxed as Harry. So far her new life was going well and she could not have been happier. That's when it began to go wrong.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Everything fell apart.

Ikuto began to work for Easter after they threatened to hurt his loved ones and offered him knowledge of his missing father. Utau could not leave Ikuto alone because she was too worried about him, so she joined Ikuto as well. Tadase didn't know the circumstances of the two working for Easter and began to hate them, especially after Ikuto stole the Dumpty Key. Holly, on the other hand, understood what they were doing and why, so she held nothing against them and only stayed neutral, siding with none of them because she loved all of them too much to be separated from any of them. When they learned of her reasoning the three of them made a pact without her knowing.

They would fight on their own time and would put aside all fighting when it concerned Holly. They would not make her fight, and they would all love her just as before which were their plans anyway. They may be enemies now working for different sides, but they would still always protect and care for Holiday because she was the most important in their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

TWO YEARS LATER

Ikuto graduated from middle school and is now in high school at the age of fifteen; Utau is still in middle school and in the eighth grade, but she skips school a lot to check on Ikuto, Holiday, or go to work. Tadase, who is ten years old, soon to be eleven, is now in fifth grade and still meets up with Holly from now and then to play with and teach her, and was chosen as the King's Chair for the Guardians. Holiday, who is currently six years old, is still very happy with her life because she is still loved by and gives love to Ikuto, Utau, and Tadase. She is now in the third grade only two classes behind of Tadase even though she is only six years old. Ikuto let her take a test to see her intelligence and found that she has an IQ of roughly 213, but instead of just skipping school altogether she insisted on just skipping a couple grades and ended up in third. Now back to the story.

SEPTEMBER 24: PRESENTING HINAMORI AMU

One Amu Hinamori was walking to school with her cool and spicy façade going full force making many heads turn in her direction. 'Gah! Why is everyone staring at me?! And why were there EGGS on my bed this morning?!' she mentally screamed.

That morning she found three brightly colored eggs on her bed and freaked out, but went to school anyway bring the eggs with her. When she entered the school yard she heard screaming girls and automatically picked up her façade again and strode into the yard with her head held high and her bag over her shoulder. That's when she met the infamous Guardians.

She immediately fell in love with the King's Chair Tadase Hotori and began to mutter to herself about how an unworthy girl like her could never confess to the prince of the school. (DRAMA QUEEN ALERT!) The pink egg began to tremble and jump inside her bag as she continued her rather odd string of thoughts. Right before she ran into the school, hoping no one saw it, she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She turned around to meet the burgundy colored eyes of the blonde prince of the school. "Are you…by any chance…" he stuttered and when Amu looked around and saw others watching she switched to cool mode and slapped his hand off and said "Would you mind not touching me shrimp?" She then turned around and stalked up the school steps yelling at herself for doing that to the very boy she was crushing on. 'STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! NOW THE PRINCE WILL NEVER LOOK AT ME!' she sulked as she climbed the stairs.

"Did you guys see her eggs too?" asked Tadase. They all nodded and Yaya said "Yaya saw she had three eggs," and she held up three fingers to prove her point. Kukai whistled and said "She's going to be pretty powerful huh?" "The person to obtain the Humpty Lock has finally appeared," Tadase said. Nadeshiko however looked confused and asked "What about Ho-chan? She has five shugo charas, but you didn't give it to her." Tadase turned and said "That's because she rejected it and said it was not hers, but another's. I tried to get her to take it, but she was in R-mode and you guys should all know by now that when she's like that, she is never wrong." The three students nodded sagely because they knew for a fact that Holly was rarely wrong, but when she was in R-mode she became even more accurate which was amazing but scary.

These four along with Ikuto and Utau are the only ones who know about Holly, her shugo charas, and her real power. Ever since she turned six, Lady Magic had been teaching her magic and how to control it. So far she seemed to soak in the knowledge and could perform the spells given to her in a few days to a week if they were especially difficult. Since she had five shugo charas, the largest amount to be given to a single person, she was already the strongest chara bearer and even learned how to character transform at the age of five with all five of her shugo charas. Quite honestly, if she joined either side right now the other side would be eliminated in a second, which is why her charas and magic are kept a secret from everyone except for the four guardians and Ikuto and Utau.

Just then they heard the pattering of small feet and they could all guess who they belonged to. "Tadase-nii-san! Kukai-nii-san! Yaya-onee-chan! Nadeshiko-nii-san!" shouted Holly. Now even though Holly only has experience with two boys for most of her life, Ikuto and Tadase (Vernon and Dudley don't count since they're not human), she could tell from the very beginning that Nadeshiko was a boy but kept his secret and settled with calling "her" Nadeshiko-nii-san. After all, what secrets can you hide from a blooming witch learning how to read auras?

"Ohayo Holly-chan," said Tadase. "Yo! Holly!" said Kukai. "Ohayo Holly-chi!" shouted Yaya. "Konnichiwa Ho-chan" said Nadeshiko "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class right now Ho-chan?" asked Nadeshiko. "No, sensei told me because I looked bored I could go to one of the older classes instead!" said Holly happily.

Over the couple months that Holly had gotten to know the three guardians they soon became integrated into her small group of people that she trusted. The three people in turn had their hearts stolen by the shy but prominent kid they met while they were visiting Tadase, which was coincidentally the day Holly decided to visit him too. Godric, it turned out, was amazing at sports and Harry's relaxed nature made Kukai and Daichi get along with them perfectly. Salazar and Rowena, however, got along with Nadeshiko and Temari with their much calmer and intelligent manner. Yaya and Pepe it seemed got along with Helga the best because of her natural big sister attitude with the two. The three were shocked at the young age of Holiday when they found out she could chara change and character transform with all five of her shugo charas. When they learned of her magic and her tenant they were even more surprised and at awe at the little girl. However, after hearing her story from Tadase and about her abusive relatives, they were furious and decided they would protect the little girl much like how Ikuto, Utau, and Tadase had done when they first met Holiday.

The guardians became rather protective of Holiday in more ways than one and although she did not know it she was very popular with boys her age and sometimes older. If any boy came within two feet of Holly Kukai would glare at them, Yaya would use her angry face, and Tadase and Nadeshiko would smile sweetly (read evilly)with promises of pain if they got any closer to their "little sister". Even Yaya did not complain about her not being babied by the guardians as much because she liked Holly too much and liked to baby her too.

Twenty minutes later found Holly sitting in Nadeshiko's class where Amu was currently trying to ignore the girls' gossiping. Holly all of a sudden sniffed the air like a badger and turned to look at Amu and grinned. She turned to Nadeshiko and tugged on his long hair to make him look down at her since she was currently sitting on his lap. "Yes? What is it Ho-chan?" asked Nadeshiko in his girl voice. (Please note that I will be referring to Nadeshiko as a girl from now on)"Can you invite Hinamori-san to the Royal Garden tomorrow? You'll see why later today, but do it tomorrow morning before class okay?" asked Holly quietly. Nadeshiko only nodded because if Ho-chan took the time to point out one specific person then something was going to happen later. Plus, it was Ho-chan; Nadeshiko wouldn't have been able to say no even if she wanted to. After an hour of math Nadeshiko excused herself and left the classroom with Holly following close behind.

Meanwhile, Amu was wondering why there was a little kid in their class the whole time, but before she could even mention it fangirl 1 and fangirl 2 said "I bet you're wondering who that adorable and quiet girl was right? Well, her name is Holiday Potter, and she is a genius! She could have just skipped elementary, middle, and high school and gone straight to college, but she decided to just stay in third grade, but she gets bored easily there since she knows everything already, so she usually either goes to one of the guardians' classes because they are all super close! The guardians act like her actual brothers and sisters and they always scare away the boys that come near her! IT'S SO KAWAII! BUT! No one knows her background, and she doesn't talk or even come near anyone else except for the guardians and some teachers! SHE'S SO CUTE AND MYSTERIOUS!" They then fainted from their over load of fangirling and fell to the ground leaving Amu shocked that such a small girl was such a genius! She dully wondered if the girl was close to Tadase but was called out of her daydreaming when everyone started heading to the gym for an assembly held by the guardians.

AT THE GYM

At the assembly no one was surprised or bothered by the fact that Holly was up on the stage sitting on Kukai's lap and falling asleep. None of the teachers seemed to mind either as if this was a regular occurrence, which it was, but all the females let out a sigh when they saw Kukai absent mindedly stroking Holly's hair and looking down at her with soft eyes when he saw that she was asleep. Out in the audience however, it was much less peaceful because a certain pinkette was mentally arguing with herself about her crush on Tadase until finally the pinkette's shugo chara had enough and chara changed with her making her shout out her declaration of love in front of the whole school, only to be rejected rather coolly by Tadase when he said that he already had someone he loved.

Amu ran out of the gym and school blindly, crying and not knowing where she was going. After she left a silence rang through the air until Holly, who woke up and saw Amu chara change, jumped down from Kukai's lap walked calmly to Tadase with everyone's eyes on her and tugged on his pants because she only barely reached his waist. Tadase looked down at Holly and gave her a questioning look before she sighed and began to push Tadase towards the steps down from the stage and pointed at the still open door then to him and then to the door again. "Holly I know you want me to go after her, but I can't just leave the assembly," said Tadase, but before he knew it, the papers that were in his hand were swiped by Holly, who then turned around and walked up to Kukai and gave him the papers before dragging him to his feet and pointing to the papers and the still motionless crowd. She then calmly walked back over to Tadase grabbed his hand and continues to drag him out the door. Kukai stared out the door for a moment before continuing off of where Tadase was, acting like nothing happened.

AT THE CONSTRUSTION SITE

Amu was freaking out because she just found a little person who said she was her shugo chara and made her jump 100 feet into the air and land on top of the metal frame of a soon to be constructed building. Then a weird guy with cat ears landed on the opposite side of the metal beam she was on and started to walk towards her. "So you do have some shugo charas," he said. "We did great today huh? Ikuto nya~. First the Humpty Lock and now three more shugo charas!" The weird guy only nodded and walked with a purpose towards Amu and reached into her pocket while Amu freaked out about being molested or something. He drew back with the other two eggs in his hand and began to walk away before Amu, in a burst of stupidity or courage, ran after him and knocked the eggs out of his hands and went diving after them over the edge.

"AAAAHHHH!" she screamed as she went hurtling down towards the ground. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Ran "Believe Amu!" she shouted. When she tried to believe in herself and shouted out "BELIEVE" the Humpty Lock in Ikuto's pocket flew out towards Amu and a blinding pink flash surrounded her just as Tadase and Holly ran in with the former looking shocked and the latter looking proud.

Amu just performed character transformation. A difficult thing to master with shugo charas and she did it in one go, but with the help from the Humpty Lock. A pink light surrounded her and when it faded away it showed Amu in a pink cheerleading outfit hovering in mid-air. Amu floated in the sky for a bit until she panicked and reverted back to normal and started to fall to the ground…again.

Meanwhile, Holly asked Rowena for eagle wings and flew up to see Ikuto on the railing and proceeded to tackle him in a hug. Ikuto then softened considerably seeing his adopted daughter/sister and patted her head. "Holly what are you doing here with the little king?" he asked. She pointed up at Amu and then at Tadase and then proceeded to shake her head and point to herself and looked very proud. Over the years Ikuto became very good at "Holly speech" and understood her actions to mean 'Tadase did something wrong to the pink haired girl so I dragged him here to make him apologize and to show him this'. Ikuto just chuckled at her because for one thing, she seemed to know about Amu and the Humpty Lock way before this and two, because she dragged Tadase here to apologize. He had to admit that Holly was scary smart but it was funny when she made other people apologize for whatever it is that they did. Holly looked up at Amu and held up three fingers which Ikuto understood to mean 'You have three seconds before she falls' and so he jumped down right as the kiddy king made his heroic rescue and proceeded to make sure she was alright. Ikuto looked back up at Holly who was sitting on the beam waving at them so he waved back a little and saw kiddy king do the same thing. Ikuto quickly made a diversion and escaped saying "See you around little king!" Then he left with Tadase angry, Amu confused, Holly silently laughing, and Nadeshiko looking amused with his actions.

After Ikuto left Holly flew down to the ground unnoticed and hid her shugo charas in her jacket before walking up next to Nadeshiko and reached out with her arms silently asking to be carried. Nadeshiko complied with a slight smile and turned to Tadase. "Tadase-kun, I think we should head back to the assembly because I don't think Kukai-kun is going to last much longer," she said. With that they left with Nadeshiko and Tadase walking side by side and Holly already asleep in her arms leaving behind a daydreaming Amu holding on to Tadase's handkerchief like a weirdo.


End file.
